Black Redemption
by Vittaria
Summary: Rating will go up lata! Hotaru and the others are somehow vampires. How did they come to be this way, where is Sere, and why is Hotaru joining the Fellowship? The Ring and a small hobbit named Frodo hold the key to the path of destiny. What are the senshi
1. Chapter One

Black Redemption  
  
by -Shaiala Rialle-  
  
This is something I'd like to dedicate to my favorite Sailor Moon character, Hotaru Tomoe AKA Sailor Saturn. This story is dark/romance/action/adventure/mystery. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and, I'm not telling you who she *might* be paired with unless you ask really, really nicely. ^~ coz I feel like bein a *itch!!!  
  
MANY THANKS to Hikari_angel for reviewing last time, and I'm sorry! lol, I didn't realize that uploading over another story would create so many problems. You're right, it wasn't BR, it was part of an older story, but now that I've reposted this I hope you understand better. ^^  
  
Special thanks to: ketsuki, whom I've realized I've been hounding to update...and not doing it myself! sry, ket! ~^  
  
"In place of a Dark Lord you will have a Queen, not dark but beautiful, and terrible as the dawn, treturous as the sea, stronger than the foundations of the earth; all shall love me and despair..."  
  
-----OnE: Visiting-----  
  
Everyone had told what they had come to tell, and now they all sat in silence, as the just past midday sun shone down on them. All races where lost in their own thoughts, some more worried than others, especially the Halfing called Frodo Baggins.  
  
As all of the people turned their thoughts and eyes to the One Ring, they were startled to hear another voice speak. "The say Lord Elrond wanted to unite all species of Middle-Earth. Tell me, then, why did he forget one of the most ancient and powerful? Has he fallen victim to human forgetfulness?" The soft, feminine voice chuckled. Everyone looked around, confused, and then looked at Elrond, who retained a serious face. "Don't insult me with such petty lies. You know as well as I, that you are as powerful as the strongest elf. But would your pride allow you to join us in the fight?"  
  
"I do not know," the voice admitted, and it seemed closer. "Would I degrade myself to carry out another's job, one that was always will be written in the stars?"  
  
"You used to," Elrond replied. The voice was silent for a moment. Then, even closer. "That was long ago, another time, another place!"  
  
By this time everyone at the meeting was worried and confused. The elves sensed the darkness nearby... and the men were nervous, fidgeting in their chairs. The dwarves tightened their hold on their weapons; while three hobbits cowered farther behind a bush as, from the shadows of the House, a cloaked figure stepped forward. She was draped from shoulders to toes in a black silk shroud of cloth, and her hood had fallen back to reveal a beautiful woman. Her cheekbones were lightly defined, narrowing to a slender jaw and soft chin. Full lips, the bottom slightly larger than the top, were the palest pink in color and gave her an almost vulnerable look. Finely tapered eyebrows were high enough to open up dark violet eyes, framed with thick dark lashes that cast a dim shadow. Her hair was cut short as a maiden warrior's would be- it just reached her jaw, and her bangs ruffled lightly across her forehead. Like everything else about her, her hair was dark, almost black, but in the sun it shone purple. The sun also reflected on her skin almost as if off of a light dusting of snow, as she was paler than any elven maiden anyone had seen.  
  
"So, we finally get to see you," Elrond said cordially. "This, as you already know, is my meeting to decide what is to be done with the One Ring. And as you also already know, this will choose the path of stars we follow."  
  
The woman smirked and gazed at each of the guests of the meeting. "Oh, my, what a group. And shame on me for introducing myself! I am Hotaru, of far- away lands."  
  
Boromir stood up boldly. "Well, Mistress Hotaru, what are you that Elrond did not invite freely?"  
  
She gave him another smirk, laughter dancing in her eyes threateningly. "You shall see."  
  
Whispers were being passed around- 'I bet she's part Orc' and 'Maybe she's Sauron's spy'.  
  
Hotaru frowned and crossed her arms, an unladylike gesture. "I would never let my face be seen if I was an Orc!! And I'm no spy of His-Psychotic ness, Sauron."  
  
This lightened the atmosphere a bit. She took the few steps up onto the stone platform on which the others sat, and acknowledged Elrond with a small nod of her head. Almost serenely, she stepped back to the edge of the chairs (nearest the men) and stood with her hands folded behind her back. As Boromir started to speak of how the Ring would help mankind, Aragorn quickly stood and offered his seat to Hotaru. The woman smiled slightly and accepted, cloak swishing quietly as she sat down, folding her hands into her lap and looking quite content to watch events unfold before her.  
  
When Gimli son of Gloin attempted to break the Ring, she giggled into her hand. "Foolish dwarf," she told him. "The One Ring forged from magma will not be broken by metals forged of a lesser heat."  
  
"Then how are we to destroy it?" This was Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. He was answered not by Hotaru, but by Elrond.  
  
"It must be taken to Mount Doom."  
  
Silence...always the silence, Hotaru thought accordingly. As the people began fighting over who should take it, she watched the Hobbit Frodo Baggins with careful eyes. This was her past, that would decide her future- and maybe, just maybe...  
  
"I will take the ring!"  
  
Everyone fell silent again.  
  
"I will take the ring...though I do not know the way." Frodo lifted his head courageously, butterflies swimming in his stomach, his blue eyes shining brightly.  
  
Gandalf the Grey clasped a hand on his shoulder. Aragorn walked over to kneel before him. "You have my sword."  
  
"You have my bow," Legolas said, also walking over. Not far behind was Gimli.  
  
"And my axe," he added. Boromir shook his head slightly and walked over. "You have Gondor behind you."  
  
Nobody was looking as Hotaru stood up. "And you have the road to the stars in front of you, my will beside you and Sauron's in your hand. You need all the help you can get, nanit comastre[1]." With a fleeting grin, she suddenly stood beside Gandalf.  
  
"Master Frodo!!" Sam shouted, leaping up from behind the bush. "You're not goin' anywhere without me, sir!"  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow. "It seems the two of you cannot be separated, even when he is summoned to a secret meeting and you are not." Sam blushed.  
  
Merry and Pippin glanced at each other. "Wait for us!!!!" They shouted, running out from behind their bush. Elrond's other eyebrow raised in surprise.  
  
"You need intelligence on this sort of quest....adventure....mission....thing," Pippin stated boldly. Merry rolled his eyes and stage-whispered, "Well, that leaves you out, Pip."  
  
Elrond sighed, and then smiled tiredly. "Then, here we have it. You shall be...the fellowship of the ring." Ten of them...he thought. Nine of them to face the Nine Riders...but what will she do?  
  
And one of us to face the big baddie himself, Hotaru thought as the Hobbits started cheering. She resigned herself to ignore them, as they hurt her sensitive ears.  
  
"And tonight, we will have a banquet in honor of the Fellowship's departure," Elrond also added, gaining many smiles from all races.  
  
Seeing this as a dismissal, the others left quickly, leaving only the Fellowship and Elrond.  
  
"You will depart early tomorrow morning, before the sun rises."  
  
They nodded. Gandalf noted, "This means no heavy drinking, for all of you. You know how strong Elven wine is."  
  
Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Even if you don't, Lady Hotaru, tonight is not the time to try it."  
  
"For your information, poisons, medicines, and alcohol have no affect on me whatsoever."  
  
The fellowship looked at each other uneasily- how could that be possible?  
  
Hotaru looked around, sensing their nervousness, and sighed. "I'll be going now- I have things to do before the banquet. And, yes, Elrond, I'll take...her room. I know it hasn't been used at all. See you all this evening at dinner."  
  
---------------------  
  
please tell me what you think! This is the last time I'm rewriting it, I swear... ^^  
  
[1] - nanit comastre- small friend, comrade 


	2. Blending of Blue

                              Black Redemption

-Shaiala Rialle-

Rated PG13 (note- the rating lowered because I feel that since I am above the age of 13 but not yet 18, and I'm *writing* it, why should I rate it higher than I even am??)

I'd like to give many thanks to those who reviewed!

Tenshi- well, let's just say, Hotaru's NOT with Legolas. ^~

Callisto Star- thanks for clearing up how long they have before they leave. If you'd look, I edited the first chapter! Tehehe.

Also, thank you to The Goth Witch, Hotaru Yuy, and Blood_Rose077.

a/n: sorry for this being soooooo long...there's a bazillion reasons...I've been at camp, my dad just got remarried, my computer was giving me problems... *sighs* and I had writer's block for a while. But Linkin Park's 'Meteora' cd has given me a new inspiration, so here I am! Hope you all still like it...

"In place of a Dark Lord you will have a Queen, not dark but beautiful, and terrible as the dawn, treacherous as the sea, stronger than the foundations of the earth; all shall love me and despair..."

-----TwO: The Blending Of Blue-----

          Hotaru frowned as she swiftly leapt from limb to limb. The sun was lowering into the west, so if she hurried, she could find her partners and return to the Last Homely House before nightfall and the banquet. She'd also need to change, of course.

          Soon, she was close enough to her home that she descended from the treetops to run fleetingly over the cold ground. Moving a boulder three times her size with the effort required to lift a few books, Hotaru scooted into a dark tunnel that opened up into a stone wonder deep inside the mountain.

          The home that she shared with eight other people was an elegant castle carved in the very heart of the mountains. It lacked nothing, as there were springs that provided all of the water and, being very careful, one of her friends had been able to create a few hot springs in the lower levels of the castle, so they had warm water. The slate and other rocks that could be so stubborn were softened and worn down into many beautiful designs, and the whole castle was kept warm in the winter by the hot springs but cool in the summer by the thick rock walls.

          Hotaru smiled briefly, as she slowed down enough that the human eye could see her, just barely. Descending a set of stairs to head to the hot spring, she sent a message out to the one she wanted to invite. ~Darling, change into proper ballroom attire. We're going to a banquet.~

          The tall male paused in his writings. ~Whatever you say.~

          As she began to strip, she had another thought. She sent it out to everyone. ~I have joined the Fellowship of the Ring, for the better or the worse.~

~*~

          After a steaming hot bath, Hotaru's skin was whiter than ever. She shuffled through her wardrobe, looking for her second-best dress. Because, of course, she would never dream of wearing her best dress anywhere other than around *her*...

          Hotaru shook her head and pulled out her selection. The dress was an iridescent purple-blue that shimmered even in the dimmed magical light of her bedroom. It had a low collar that reached up to her neck, and was sleeveless. The neck itself cut down sharply into a low V, dipping below her breasts but covering them.

          The whole dress clung snugly to her slim, curved figure and all of the seams were silver. The skirt was a little looser than the top, but the way it fell, it complimented her hips and legs. Her sandals were strappy, black, high heeled, and criss-crossed the whole way up to her knees. As Hotaru tied the strings behind her knees, she felt and heard her "date" enter the room, and he carefully brushed back her hair to put on her earrings for her- three diamonds, strung together with a thin string of mithril. 

          "Thank you, Mamoru," she said, straightening and observing his outfit while she put on her necklace- a lacy pattern of woven mithril, with diamonds throughout. 

          Simple but elegant, his attire was, like the elves they were visiting, his dark blue shirt had the top three buttons left unbuttoned, contrasting against more snow-white skin. The shirt was long sleeved, and buttoned at the wrists with diamonds. Black breeches were tucked into black leather boots that reached mid calf, while the breeches were tight enough to reveal the muscles underneath. Mamoru had actually run a brush through his hair, and it was now parted neatly to the side, although his bangs still swept across his forehead, partly covering a braided strand of mithril that rested on his forehead, the mirror of Hotaru's (she has one on too). Carefully guarded blue eyes gazed down at her, but then he smiled. 

          "Shall we go?" he asked carefully, his voice ringing in the small chamber. 

          Hotaru smiled. "Yes, highness, we shall. I cannot wait to see the look on their faces when they find out what we are..."

~*~

          Meanwhile, back at the Last Homely House, a few elfin maids were cleaning a little-used room. It was very pretty; open, with only five pillars to make up the walls. It looked out over a small stream and waterfall, and if the moon was full, it created a moonbow over the water.

          Elrond leaned against the doorframe of this room. He pondered the reasons of her return, because last time she had been with her princess, in the time of peace with the second age. Elrond had been very young when the kingdoms of moon and earth had first fallen. The silver alliance had been broken, but he brokenly remembered seeing the Prince of Middle Earth killed by an evil witch called Beryl. She, who called herself "Sauron's Lady". Elrond shuddered, looking out upon the setting sun. He left to prepare for the banquet, and to convince his daughter to dry her tears and join him. 

~*~

          Legolas Greenleaf, in all his years, had never seen anything quite like Hotaru.

          After getting dressed for the banquet (and ignoring the stares of many maidens), he decided to go for a quick stroll through the gardens, where he could be himself. On the way, he found Aragorn, staring at a miniature pond, with brightly colored fish swimming through it. 

          Letting a few silent moments pass, Aragorn asked the question on Legolas's mind. "What was she?"

          The elf pondered this for a minute. "She's no she-elf, that's for sure...but she's no human, either. Orcs can't pass Elrond's boundary. So actually, I have no idea."

          Aragorn grinned ruefully. "That makes two of us. There were ancient stories about cursed humans...living dead that could turn into bats at will, and such other nonsense."

          The two shared a laugh, and as the last of the sun's rays faded, they headed inside.

~*~

          Hotaru and Mamoru were just at the door when a third joined. Clasping her hands behind her back, she gave the duo puppy-dog eyes. "May I go too, please?" Hotaru glanced at Mamoru, who sighed but nodded slightly. 

          "Yes, you may come along, Minako." The blonde smiled widely. "But- you must be on your best behavior."

          "I'm not who I was, you know," Minako retorted. "I know my duty to you and this world. I will not fail." Her blue eyes were serious, and she tossed a long strand of hair over her shoulder.

          Hotaru smiled warmly. "I didn't mean to be offensive, dear- just informative. Now come on, because we're flying."

          So the trio walked outside, and with some concentration, rose into the night.

~*~

          The banquet was a simple affair, held in a large room with tables set up on one end, open floor in the middle and a small stage for the band at the other end. Elves, Men, and Dwarves were still arriving when Hotaru, Mamoru, and Minako arrived. 

          Legolas, well, he was the first to notice them arriving. He'd been looking for the violet-eyed one who had caught the whispers of all peoples who'd seen her in the Last Homely House. But distracting him was the blonde beauty behind her. 

          Of course, the majority of elves were blonde haired with light eyes; but this woman gave off both a childish charm and a mature radiance. Her hair was a richer blonde than some elves- to him, it looked like spun gold, catching the light of the candles. Her skin was pale, darker than Hotaru's but lighter than his own, and her eyes were a pure cerulean blue that held a spark of mischief. A knee length burnt orange skirt with a cream colored blouse both flattered her form and gave her a young look. 

          Hotaru must have been looking for someone she knew, as well, for almost in a heartbeat of time, she stood in front of the elfin prince, smiling ever so slightly. With her high heels, her eyes were almost level with his. "Legolas, I'm afraid I didn't tell you my last name. I am Hotaru Darkmoon, this is, ah," she paused and looked at her partner with a little shrug. "It wouldn't be proper to introduce a man, when he is perfectly able to do so himself."

          The man (who didn't move or act like a Man, Legolas thought to himself) stepped forward, and he was a little taller than the elf, probably an inch or two taller than Aragorn. "I am Mamoru Terra. Pleased to meet you, Legolas…?"

          "Greenleaf," he replied, shaking the offered hand. "And you are?" He turned to the blonde, on Hotaru's other side. 

          "My name is Minako Loveheart," she said, smiling brilliantly. Legolas took her hand and kissed the back of it, first noticing how chilled her skin was, then the light blush across her cheeks. 

          Hotaru groaned inwardly, but in her heart of hearts, knew that Minako would never betray Malachite. No matter if none of them knew if the Generals would ever be found. So she scanned the room, and dismissed herself, saying, "Well, I'm going to find Lord Elrond. Have you seen him, Legolas?"

          The elf looked around, and then shrugged in apology. "I have not, but then, I recently got here as well." 

          As it seemed that Minako was rather interested in the blonde man, Mamoru shrugged his own dismissal and followed Hotaru as she walked away.

          "So are you in the Fellowship also, Legolas?" Minako asked, while he led her to a wine fountain. She accepted the thin-handled glass and began to fill it while he answered. "Yes, I am."

          "Any particular reason?"

          He glanced at her, but she was sipping from her glass.  "I suppose it will be good for my father's kingdom."

          "Oh!" She looked at him, surprised. "I didn't know you were a prince."

          Legolas was pleasantly surprised- he sensed that Minako was telling the truth. Well, then, he'd just found his dancing partner for the night. 

          Minako batted her eyelashes and giggled. "Do we have trouble brushing off the ladies, my Prince?" she cooed. Legolas lowered his glass from his mouth, thinking that it must be awfully strong alcohol to make him think she'd read his thoughts. "They can be a bother. Would you help me?"

          "Sure," the other blonde agreed slowly. 

---

          Hotaru was having horrible luck. She'd slipped through the growing crowd easily, Mamoru following close behind, but she still hadn't seen Elrond. She did, however, spot Aragorn. 

          "Good evening, ranger," she called when she was beside him. He looked somewhat startled at first, and then his face relaxed into a cool grin. "Good eve, Hotaru. Whom do you seek?"

          To him, her laughter was like the tinkle of silver bells. "And how do you know that I search for somebody?"

          "The fact that your partner is scanning the room," he replied easily, and Hotaru turned her head to watch Mamoru. "Mamoru..." she called softly, and he looked at her. "This is Aragorn. Aragorn, this is Mamoru." The two men nodded at each other. "So have you seen Lord Elrond?"

          Aragorn's brow furrowed. "Alas, no. He has yet to make an appearance. His daughter is here, however." He hailed a maid. "Please bring Lady Arwen here, please."

          The woman's eyes glanced the floor then looked back up to the man, as if afraid to talk back. "Sir, I do not wish to hinder you...but I don't think that she will come near you. Master Aragorn." The man did not seem too fazed by this. 

          "Do not tell her that I am here, then. I shall leave. Lady Hotaru wishes to question her." And with that, he did depart, vanishing into the ever growing crowd. Mamoru glanced at Hotaru sideways. "Is he also in the Fellowship?"

          "Aye...he is," she replied. "So is Legolas. There is a dwarf, Gimli; and four Halflings, Frodo, Samwise, Peregrin, and Meriadoc."

          "And when do you set out?"

          "Three months, or somewhere about that time. We're giving everyone time to rest up and say goodbye."

          Just then, an elfin maiden walked up to her, but she did not look like most of the others, for this elf was dark haired. Her dark hair was glossy and wavy, fell past her waist, and was held away from her face by a woven silver band. Her white dress shimmered as if covered in stars, and Hotaru was impressed, for this lady's thoughts were very sad. "Greeting, Lady Arwen," Hotaru said. Mamoru bowed slightly, and lifted the Lady's hand to his lips, releasing it only after saying, "The fairest star yet shines within you, and black thoughts shall not mar it."

          Arwen looked somewhat startled, and then a tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. "You wished to see me, Lady Hotaru?" 

          Hotaru waved a hand in the air. "Please, drop the 'Lady'. We are both independent women. But, yes, I wished to ask you- when is your father arriving? Or, perhaps, do you know if he should mind my friends maybe came to visit me some days?"

          Arwen tilted her head to the side. "My father should be arriving soon, for he must announce the Fellowship before the dancing starts. As for visitors, I'm sure he will not mind unless they are Orcs." That gained a grin from Hotaru and Mamoru. 

          "Thank you, Arwen. I shall see you later, then." Hotaru drifted off, but Mamoru stayed. "May I have the honor of the first dance with you, Miss Arwen?" 

          Startled, Arwen looked up at him. "I- I suppose, that would be fine." She smiled shyly, and he smiled in return. Offering her his arm, he led her to a less crowded area to talk. 

---

          Soon enough, Elrond entered the room, and all fell to a hush as they watched him walk onto the stage, in front of the musicians. "Welcome, all, to the Last Homely House. As you all may or may not know, dark times are upon us, and our list of allies grows thin. The One Ring has been found, and its master is searching for it." A collective, concerned murmur passed across the room, and Elrond waited for it to die out before continuing. "But, we are going to destroy it. The Fellowship of the Ring has been formed, and we have some very special people-" as his gaze swept the room, it lingered on Hotaru- "in it. First, the Ringbearer, Frodo Baggins, and three other Hobbits; Meriadoc Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee, and Peregrin Took." The four Hobbits, who were standing together, got a fairly loud applause. 

          "From the Forests of Mirkwood, our cousin, Legolas Greenleaf." 

Legolas, who was standing with Minako at his side, smiled and received a louder applause- mostly from the maidens. "A brave dwarf, Gimli son of Gloin."

There was only a smattering of applause. "Two Men have also allied with us. Boromir, whose father is the steward of Gondor." There was applause, but the elves who'd been at the meeting did not clap. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

          He, who was standing somewhat behind Hotaru, received almost as much applause as Legolas, and was also almost all from the maidens. Hotaru twisted her head around to give him a soft smile. 

          "Gandalf is also-" 

But he could no longer be heard, as everyone was clapping. They all knew and loved Gandalf the Grey. When it finally quieted down, Elrond cleared his throat. "And the last member of the Fellowship is someone whom we have not seen for some time, now." Murmurs passed throughout the room, curious. "Hotaru Darkmoon, the present ruler of the Shaedows." 

          Every eye in the room turned to Hotaru as she nodded solemnly, revealed for what she was- in modern terms, a vampire. 

---------------

well I hope you enjoyed it! I'm working on portraying the SM characters the way they are, but, they also have matured, being the vampires that they are...they have different mindsets. Please review! -Shai-


End file.
